Pink Elephants advice
by Kitsuna Ri
Summary: This is very weird....shonen ai, TasxChiri, no lime or anything so far....this is what benidrill will do to ya...at least me...Ch.3! Up! Heavy lime!
1. Seeing Pink

Disclaimer: don't own 'em...wish I did but I don't! Only thing I own in this fic. Is the pink elephant! He comes and visits me while I'm sick too!  
  
Warnings: daaaaaaa nothing too bad right now..just sever weirdness...it'll get heavier later...  
  
Notes: My second attempt at TasxChiri yaoi, I'm writing this while I'm sick.just as sick as Chichiri is in this fic. Sooo this is gonna get weird..very weird..anyways on with the fic.!!  
  
Pink Elephants advice  
  
"You're sick."  
  
"'m fine...no daaaaa.."  
  
Tasuki took the thermometer out of Chichiri's mouth and read his temperature.  
  
"102.5! Told ya you were sick."  
  
"daaaa bite me.."  
  
Tasuki grinned and grabbed some medicine.  
  
"Is that an invitation? Here take this, it'll make ya feel better."  
  
Chichiri took the pills from Tasuki and swallowed them. Tasuki got off the bed and went for his keys.  
  
"I'm gonna go to the pharmacy and get ya some more medicine. You stay here and rest."  
  
Chichiri nodded and Tasuki left. Thirty minutes later Chichiri was slipping in and out of consciousness when all of a sudden he saw the table by his bed turn into a small, sd, pink, elephant.  
  
"N-nani, no da??"  
  
Chichiri sat up and stared at the creature for a minute.  
  
"Anou...."  
  
The creature stared at Chichiri and then spoke.  
  
"Hello Chichiri!"  
  
Chichiri stared and placed a hand on his forehead.  
  
"Yup I still have a fever, no da."  
  
The elephant laughed and spoke once again.  
  
"You seem distressed."  
  
Chichiri glared at the elephant.  
  
"Well I am sick, no da."  
  
"There must be something else on your mind. I can tell."  
  
"Wait.aren't you suppose to appear for people when their drunk?"  
  
The elephant laughed again.  
  
"I suppose that's the rumor, but your so drugged up I figured you wouldn't notice."  
  
Chichiri just nodded.  
  
"Anyways, since I'm here, I can give you advice about anything."  
  
Chichiri raised an eyebrow and spoke.  
  
"Anou.why would I want advice from an elephant..a pink one at that, no da?"  
  
"Because your so drugged up on medicines and you're already talking to me."  
  
"I really don't like you, no da."  
  
To be continued...when I'm not drugged up on medicine.. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Kit: *dazed* daaaaaa.how'd ya like it...I know it was short but I'm running a fever...  
  
Chichiri: I'm talking to a _pink_ elephant, no da?  
  
Kit: h-hai..  
  
Tasuki: I wasn't in it that much...  
  
Kit: Well I'm not through with it..trust me there will be more of you soon.  
  
Muse: hehe..you'll update it very soon.  
  
Kit: daaaaaaaa you can't make me...anyways..please R&R it will help me update it sooner.I'm gonna go take some medicine.and finish the next chapter when I'm not seeing more than one elephant..daaaaaa 


	2. There are no elephants

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em!!! Nor mine! They're Yu Watase's! Only thing I own is the elephant!!!  
  
Wow!! I didn't think people would really like this! Thank you to my reviewers!!! Well here it is the long awaited ch.2!!! I didn't really plan on writing much more for a while but my muses wouldn't stop nagging me and my computer crashed.! So anyways here is a new chapter.it might not be that good consider it is a rushed chapter! I'm almost late to school but I hope u enjoy this!!! I've gotten everyone in my house sick and all my friends!! I feel bad!!!! Daaaaaa anyways..here it is! Hope ya like it!  
  
Pink Elephants advice: Chapter 2  
After a little while Chichiri started to converse with the elephant.  
  
"hmmm, I don't know, no da. Tasuki-chan likes me being uke, no da."  
  
The elephant shook his head.  
  
"Oh come on! You should be more aggressive! I'm sure Tasuki wont mind it a bit."  
  
Chichiri thought about it for a minute and decided.  
  
"You might be right, no da. Guess I could try it."  
  
Chichiri continued to talk to the elephant when the apartment door opened. Tasuki went towards the door when he heard Chichiri's voice.  
  
"Daaaaaa, I don't know about that."  
  
Tasuki listened for an answer to what Chichiri said but nothing came. After a moment of silence  
  
Chichiri spoke again.  
  
"Really? You think Tasuki-chan would like that, no da?"  
  
Tasuki figured Chichiri was talking on the phone and went towards the phone just to hear who he was talking to.he was just curious.  
  
Tasuki walked toward the phone and picked it up to listen. He listened and heard no one else on the other line.  
  
"Ok now that's just weird."  
  
Tasuki went into his and Chichiri's room to see his lover talking to a table.  
  
"Anou..Chiri?"  
  
Chichiri looked up and smiled when he saw Tasuki.  
  
"Ah! Tasuki-chan you're back, no da! Did you bring me some more medicine, no da?"  
  
Tasuki looked around the room then back to Chichiri.  
  
"Ummm, Chiri? Who were you talking to?"  
  
Chichiri looked at Tasuki.  
  
"Umm that pink elephant right over there."  
  
He pointed towards the table. Tasuki looked at the table and back at Chichiri.  
  
"Chiri, there's no one there..and if there was it defiantly wouldn't be an elephant."  
  
"But, there is Tasuki-chan, there is a pink elephant right there! I swear, no da!"  
  
Tasuki went over to his lover and put his hand on his forehead.  
  
"Hmm you're fever seems lower but you still have one. Why don't you take some of these."  
  
Tasuki took some pills out of a new box of medicine and gave them to Chichiri.  
  
"But, Tasuki-chan..I'm not- "  
  
"Chiri, just take these and you'll feel much better..and hopefully fall asleep."  
  
The last part of the sentence was mumbled and Chichiri took the pills.  
  
"daaaa if you say so." ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kit: daaaaa sorry it's short!!! I really need to get to school!!  
  
Tasuki: At least I was in it more.  
  
Chichiri: I swear there is a pink elephant, no da!!!  
  
Tasuki: suuuuurrrreeee there is Chiri...suuuuuuurrrreeee there is...  
  
Kit: *sweatdrop* hehe..yeah.  
  
Muse: At least you actually did some work! Now! Go fix your website!!!  
  
Kit: *growls* shut up..I hate my muses..anyways! Please review!! If needed I will re-write this chapter or I'll just make the next chapter much nicer!!! Hope ya enjoyed it! 


	3. No more pink elephantsright?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi!! I really wish I did.but sadly it's Yu Watase's!! So don't sue!!! Please!!  
  
Notes: It's here! Ch.3!!! I really didn't think people would like this. But they do! ^^ ok soo all you people are in for a treat.this is a heavy lime! Almost lemon..but I'm no good at lemons! This is the best I can do right now!! Gomen! Anyways, I feel awful for not doin' this sooner, THANK YOU TO ALLLLL MY REVIEWERS!!!!!!  
  
Shadowcat: You have a cool job! I'm really glad you like this so much! Thanks!  
  
Xellas M.: Yeah.a pink elephant given sex advice.^^' what am I on? Oh and Chichiri is definitely goin' for it! ^.~  
  
Moonraven: hai.he's very hentai..^^''  
  
Sakata Ri: You'll find out this chapter! -^^-  
  
Flighting dreams: *sighs* Yes.such short chapters.gomen! Plot? Feh, my muses can't define plot.^^''  
  
Songwind: Thank you for the complement!! ^^  
  
Keimei: Yup more pink elephants.I'm havin' too much fun! Yet so shall Chiri!  
  
*ahem* Really, thank you all!!! Well quick warnings, shonen ai, duh, heavy lime!, and madness pure madness.of course I am writin' this! Enjoy and please Review!!!  
  
Pink Elephants advice: Ch.3 No more pink elephants.right?  
  
Later that day Chichiri fell back asleep. Tasuki went into their room to check on him.  
  
"Finally..maybe I should take him ta th' doctor."  
  
Tasuki went of to Chichiri I and placed his hand on his lover's forehead.  
  
"hmmm his fever is gone, guess he doesn't need ta go ta th' doctor."  
  
He was about to go back to the living room when Chichiri started to stir.  
  
"Tas.uki?"  
  
"Hey! You're awake! How'dya feel? I think your fever has gone down."  
  
"I'm feeling much better, no da!"  
  
Tasuki laughed.  
  
"No more pink elephants?"  
  
Chichiri blushed.  
  
"Hai, no more pink elephants, na no da."  
  
"Why did ya see 'em in th' first place?"  
  
"Probably due to the fact my fever was high and I was on a lot of medicine. My mind started showing me delusions, no da. And~"  
  
Tasuki waved his hands.  
  
"Forget I asked! Ya want somethin' ta eat?"  
  
Chichiri nodded.  
  
"Hai, no da!"  
  
"Ok stay here and I'll make you somethin'!"  
  
Tasuki headed for the kitchen while Chichiri laid back down and rested.  
  
"Daaaa I can't believe I was talking to an elephant, no da!"  
  
"And what's wrong with that?"  
  
Chichiri jumped at the sound of the familiar voice.  
  
"What are you doing here?? I'm not sick anymore, no da! Oh no! I'm talking to it again, no da!!"  
  
Sure enough the pink elephant was back and it started to laugh.  
  
"Tasuki, no da!!!"  
  
At the sound of his lover's cry Tasuki came into the room.  
  
"Chiri! What's th' matter?"  
  
Chichiri pointed to the elephant or rather the table.  
  
"Rekka Shinen that, no da!"  
  
Tasuki raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Ummm Chiri, why do ya want me ta burn th' table?"  
  
"It's not a table! It's one of those pink elephants, no da!"  
  
Tasuki went over to Chichiri and felt his forehead.  
  
"Your fever is up again."  
  
"Tasuki, use your flames!!!"  
  
Tasuki shook his head.  
  
"I'm not burning th' table."  
  
"Fine! I'll destroy the demonic elephant, no da!"  
  
Chichiri started to chant a spell.  
  
"Chichiri!! Stop! That's a table!! Not an elephant!!"  
  
Unfortunately for Tasuki, it was too late. Chichiri grinned triumphantly.  
  
"Ha! Take that, no da!"  
  
Chichiri fell back onto the bed and shut his eye.  
  
"daaa too much energy."  
  
Tasuki just stood there in shock.  
  
"Why th' hell did ya.~"  
  
Chichiri opened his eye and looked around to find the table destroyed.  
  
"Tasuki, no da! What happened to the table, no da?!?"  
  
Tasuki hung his head down in defeat.  
  
"I burned it. Come on ya need ta eat somethin'."  
  
Chichiri looked at Tasuki confused and followed him into the kitchen.  
  
"Tas-chan, why did you burn the table, no da?"  
  
Tasuki shook his head.  
  
"I dunno jus' did."  
  
"Ok. We'll get a new on tomorrow, no da."  
  
"Chiri, are ya still seein' those damn elephants?"  
  
"Iya. I already told you! But one did appear in my dream, no da! I ended up destroying it, no da. It felt so real too!"  
  
"Uh-hu.."  
  
They went toward the kitchen and ate. Later they went into the living room and watched TV Chichiri was lying in Tasuki's lap sleeping contently. Tasuki smiled when he looked down.  
  
"Guess I'll but him back ta bed."  
  
He was about to pick him up when memories of earlier came to him.  
  
"Or, I'll jus' let him stay like this."  
  
Tasuki shifted around and got comfortable. He slowly drifted off to sleep. Chichiri opened his eye and smirked. He placed himself on top of Tasuki.  
  
"Oh, Tasuki-chan, no da, you're in for a treat."  
  
Chichiri used his most seductive voice to wake up Tasuki.  
  
"Tasuki, love, wake up no da.."  
  
Tasuki opened his eyes slowly and saw the position he was in.  
  
"Chi.chiri??"  
  
Chichiri put on a seductive smile.  
  
"Hai, no da."  
  
Before Tasuki could speak, Chichiri placed his lips on him. He deepened the kiss and explored Tasuki's mouth with his toung. Tasuki moaned as Chicihri started to remove his shirt. Chichiri broke the kiss and kissed down his neck.  
  
"Oi Chiri, what was in that medicine?"  
  
Chichiri didn't answer and continued to kiss Tasuki down to his chest. He played around with Tasuki's nipples while Tasuki moaned in delight. Chichiri looked up at his lover and smirked.  
  
"Enjoying yourself, no da?"  
  
"Hai very much. Ya gonna keep goin'?"  
  
Chichiri continued to smirk.  
  
"Maybe..or I might just let you suffer, no da."  
  
Chichiri started to get up when Tasuki pulled him down.  
  
"Ya know, ya should really finish what you start."  
  
Chichiri laughed.  
  
"Should I now, no da?"  
  
Tasuki smirked.  
  
"Hai, ya should."  
  
Chichiri leaned down and kissed Tasuki. Tasuki deepened the kiss and removed Chichiri's shirt. Chichiri broke the kiss again and spoke.  
  
"I think we'd be more comfortable in the bed, don't you, no da?"  
  
"Hai.but."  
  
Tasuki positioned himself and picked up Chichiri.  
  
" 'm gonna be on top."  
  
Chichiri shook his head. Once they reached the bedroom Chichiri got down from Tasuki's arms and pinned his lover down to the bed.  
  
"You've had your fun many times before, no da. It's my turn now, no da."  
  
Chichiri kissed Tasuki deeply and started to remove his pants. Tasuki moaned as Chichiri moved himself downward. And then..Chichiri screwed Tasuki senseless! ^^ (a/n: Told ya it was Almost a lemon ^^) Afterwards.  
  
"Oi Chiri that was great! Ya should be like that more often."  
  
Chichiri sunk into Tasuki's arms exhausted.  
  
"daaa.."  
  
Tasuki chuckled as Chichiri fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"hehe jus' like th' first time."  
  
He wrapped his arms around his lover and fell asleep. The next morning Tasuki woke up with a fever. He started to move when Chichiri woke up and saw his lover flushed. He put a hand on Tasuki's forehead.  
  
"Tasuki-chan, no da! You're burning up! You must of caught what I had, no da! Oh no!!"  
  
Chichiri got up and went into the kitchen to find the medicine. Tasuki stayed in the bed groaning. Not only did he have a fever but he was sore too!  
  
"Gods Chiri was great."  
  
"That would be because of my doing.."  
  
Tasuki jumped.  
  
"What th' fuck?!"  
  
Tasuki turned his head to see who was speaking and saw non other than the pink elephant.  
  
"Oh. Shit."  
  
The end.?  
  
Kit: Or is it?? Want another chapter? A sequel? Review and tell me! I'll see what my muses and I can come up with! ^.~  
  
Neko: *smirks* Nice job.especially the lime. But you really should of gone lemon.  
  
Kit: *blushes* S-Shut up!  
  
Muse: She's right ya know. Lemons are good!  
  
Kagami: Your just agreeing 'cause you get laid by Mizu all the time..  
  
Muse: *blushes*  
  
Kit: *ahem* Anyways..please review! I hope ya'll enjoyed this! I wrote it late last night...I'm very tired.but anything for my reviewers! ^^ Ja~ 


End file.
